THE NOLIFE QUEEN AND THE DEMON NINJA lemon 2
by killercroc
Summary: Lemon scene for chapter 5 of THE NOLIFE QUEEN AND THE DEMON NINJA. Again, done by Yinshadow


Penthouse Suite Naruto and Morgana at in their coffin and planting their lips on one another, Morgana is underneath her werewolf fianc 's strong human form and her breasts are pressed on his strong chest. Red vampiric eyes meets orange lupine eyes when they kiss, each filled with love and passion. They kiss for 10 minutes until they broke it and smile their terrifying feral grins.  
"I grow impatient now" said Naruto as he growls huskily and tore off her shirt and starts playing with her breasts and hungrily sucking them.  
Morgana moans and wrap her arms around her fianc 's head and smiles as the moment that she will be married to her werewolf lover and will be with him for eternity. The thought same goes with Naruto while he plays with his vampire fianc e's breasts. He growls huskily as his beastly lust is flowing within him. His suit starts to rip as his muscles are bulking and a tail pops out from his pants. He starts to get irritated with his clothes that he starts ripping them off to reveal his strong built body, not built like a body builder but like an athlete but stronger. Morgana scan her eyes at Naruto's form and moans in lust at it, then Naruto pull down her pants and underwear and flips her on her front and her ** in the air.  
"Oh my, you are getting feisty" said Morgana as she feel Naruto's ** prodding on her **. "I'm also impatient too, shove that huge ** of yours in my tight ** or **. Do it, I want it in me now!"  
Naruto wrap his arms around Morgana's waist and places her on his lap and his ** rammed up in her **. Naruto doesn't go slow and just rams his length right in back and forth like a beast in heat. He kept one arm around her waist and the other moves up to grope of her huge breasts. He place his nose on her neck and inhales her scent, his eyes turns orange and growls hungrily.  
"Mine" growls Naruto in a feral tone "Yes, I am yours Naruto" moans Morgana "yours forever"  
Morgana turns her head to Naruto's and they kiss passionately and hungrily. Naruto thrusts hard, fast and deep into Morgana's **, the vampire has shudders of pleasure flowing all over her body. She starts moaning while her mouth is muffled whilst she kiss her werewolf lover. Their tongues wrestle in their mouths, fighting for dominations until they broke their kiss but their tongues still tongue and licking one another. Then suddenly Morgana gasp as she reaches her climax and releases her juices and coats her lover's ** for lubricant. This gives Naruto more advantage to go even faster, Morgana moans in every thrust and her free breast starts bouncing up and down.  
"Ah ah ah" moans Morgana in every thrust, her eyes are half closed and pleasure is starting to overwhelm her. Naruto circle her nipple with his thumb and placed his mouth onto her neck and starts kissing it and smelling her intoxicating aroma of blood. Naruto reaches his climax and blasts out a huge werewolf load into Morgana's vampire **. "AHHHH!"  
Morgana rest her head onto Naruto's chest and starts breathing out of exhaustion but Naruto is far from over, thanks to his transformation after his encounter with the Captain back when Hellsing manor was attacked by 2 vampires and that werewolf in Nazi clothings. Naruto's stamina and sex drive is now 10 times powerful and it gives him the advantage to go one again and again for hours to come. They change position, Morgana is leaning on the wall with a mirror. She is a vampire and they have no reflections but she has reflection and can see Naruto's naked form and his ** is now up her **.  
"Oh, it's so thick inside" moans Morgana as she look at her and Naruto's reflection on the mirror. The sight of herself getting anal doggy-style is turning her on. "Oh yes, ** me you beast"  
Naruto chuckles that he leans over to her and grab her breasts while thrusting hard in her like a beast that he is.  
"Oh yes, YES!" Morgana moans out loud as she feel her ** getting thrust hard and her breasts squeezed. Naruto growls deeply in lust that he creates 3 shadow clones and changes position.  
Naruto is now lying on the coffin with his ** still inside Morgana but Morgana is in a reverse cowboy position while she is sucking a clone's ** and holds 2 ** in each hand. Due to Naruto's werewolf status, she doesn't have to worry about accidently biting his ** as his skin is like iron and her teeth cannot pierce through. The first clone starts thrusting his ** down her throat while the other 2 are getting theirs massaged by her hands.  
Morgana moans at the taste she loves and is savouring it with her tongue. She takes turns with the 3 ** from the 3 clones and moans deliciously at them, she move her hips up and down on Naruto's **, Naruto reaches his climax and so did the 3 clones and they all came in her mouth and ** and 2 came all over Morgana's body and face.  
The 3 dispel and the experience caused Naruto to ** again, the overload causes Morgana to gasp and scream out of overloaded pleasure that she smiles and her eyes glow red. But Naruto isn't finished thanks to his new werewolf status and Morgana is gonna get lots more from him.  
Morgana is on all fours as Naruto is slamming his ** into her ** as her ** is full of werewolf semen and dripping out. Morgana is moaning tiringly and her eyes are lowering as she is getting tired and her ** stained face reveals a smile full of satisfaction and love. She is going to get this daily when she gets married to her Werewolf fianc and she is going to love every second of it as his ** is addictive and she wanted more. And more she'll have thanks to Naruto's monstrous stamina and sex drive.  
"So tired" said Morgana "You want me to stop?" said Naruto "No, don't stop" said Morgana "keep **ing me. Blood I want blood"  
"Okay" said Naruto as he reaches for a wine bottle of blood and pours it in a wine glass. He lifts her up and places the glass on her lips. "Here you go, drink"  
Morgana drinks it and moans at the taste, her eyes open wide and hungrily drinks the blood, every single drop.  
"Thanks" said Morgana until she moans out of pleasure "oh yes, don't stop"  
"I think we need a few more bottles to keep you going" said Naruto "because we are far from finished"  
"Well keep **ing me, you beast" said Morgana huskily.  
"With pleasure" said Naruto as he continues **ing her ** hard and fast, causing her to moan more and more in every thrust.  
"AH!" moans Morgana as she can feel Naruto's ** bulging and releasing his ** and still **ing her. "Ah yes, don't stop, don't stop.  
Naruto doesn't need to be reminded as he just continues thrusting hard until he reaches his climax. Naruto growls more feral and beastly, his eyes glow orange and fangs elongate while he pulls out and tries to calm his inner beast and Morgana is drinking blood from the wine bottles to help her boost up for more rounds with her werewolf fianc .  
"Okay, I'm ready" said Naruto as he calmed down.  
"So am I" said Morgana as she threw an empty bottle and glass on the wall and jumps at Naruto and wraps her legs around his waist and plant kisses on his lips. Naruto walk backwards toward the walls and starts knocking off ornaments and Naruto's claws are ripping the wallpaper. They are making a mess with the room but they don't care, they land on a coffin and Naruto sits on it. They broke the kiss and Naruto place his hands on her waist while he places his mouth on her left breast. "Ahh"  
Naruto starts thrusting his ** up her ** and licking her nipple while sucking her breast. Morgana's eyes glow red and wrap her arms around his head to pull him closer to her chest and she bury her mouth and nose on his silver/blonde hair. Her eyes lower out of pleasure but she is not exhausted, not after drinking a whole bottle of blood to help regain her energy.  
2 days ago "Mmm" moans Morgana as she starts stroking her lover's hair and resting her head on it while he fills her with pleasure. Naruto moved his mouth away and sway his tongue around her nipple and kisses it before he goes for the other breast.  
Naruto growls huskily and thrusts harder and harder until he reaches his climax and came inside her again.  
"Ahh" moans Morgana until she pull Naruto into a kiss "Don't you dare stop"  
"Don't you worry, I'm still hard" said Naruto with a smirk on his face "Ready for another round"  
"Give me as much as you get" said Morgana as she takes another bottle of blood and swigs it. "We got all day until evening comes"  
"Oh I love you, Morgana" said Naruto "I love you too" said Morgana as she slips out of Naruto and starts giving him a ***. "Now it's my turn"  
"Alright" said Naruto as he relaxes on the coffin and waits for the pleasure his vampire fianc e is about to give him. Morgana begin the position and Naruto starts moaning in pleasure "oh Morgana, your breasts feel so good on my **"  
Morgana smiles while she opens her mouth and puts the tip in and starts licking it. Naruto growls in ecstasy and his eyes glow orange and fills with pleasure.  
"Mmm, don't you stop" said Naruto "suck it, suck it all"  
Naruto place his hand on Morgana's head and starts stroking her black hair and playing with it. Morgana chuckles at this and continues to pleasure her fianc . She pulls him out and starts moving her breasts up and down on Naruto's **.  
Naruto then reach his climax and his ** erupted again and blasted hot ** on her face, Morgana just licks it off clean and moans at the taste, the taste never gets old.  
"Still hard, eh?" said Morgana as she smirks at Naruto "that's good, to hear"  
I can't wait until our honeymoon, man that'll be something thought both Morgana and Naruto until they looked at each other as they can read minds and starts laughing.  
"HA HA HA HA!" laughs the 2 monsters "Funny, we thought of the same thing" said Naruto "That's true, but I still can't wait" said Morgana "funny coming from a 500 year old vampire" said Naruto "anyway, who said you can stop?"  
"I was thinking the same thing" said Morgana as she climbs up and plants a kiss on Naruto's neck, then his cheek and finally on his lips. Naruto kisses back and place his hand on her ** and the other on her breast.  
They will remain **ing their brains out until nightfall and snuggle into each other's arms. Morgana absorbed the semen with her vampiric powers and form a night gown to keep her warm er while Naruto remains naked as his werewolf status makes him impervious to the cold. Morgana and Naruto just cuddle in their coffin for the rest of the day until nightfall for their mission and action that will soon to come. 


End file.
